


home is with you

by seokwoosfool (TpLoz)



Category: CoCoSoRi (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, heated makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/seokwoosfool
Summary: "Could you be happy here with me?”





	home is with you

Coco fell backwards onto the couch and Sori immediately followed, quickly returning the sudden hot kiss. 

Coco moaned at the weight of Sori against her and ended up clutching her hips in a deathly grip. Sori only encouraged it by rocking her hips slightly into Coco’s and teasingly rubbing her tongue along Coco’s bottom lip. 

Groaning with frustration, Coco pulled away. “How are you such a tease? Even now, after I confessed, you’re still teasing me.” She panted, yet managed to convey her amusement.

Sori smiled at her and pushed her hair from her face. “I’ll never stop teasing, especially because I love to see you hot and bothered.” 

Coco sighed and pondered for a moment, “I- Sori? Could you be happy here with me?” 

Sori stared at Coco, taking in her delicate facial features that she had never had the chance to study up close before. She slowly took one of Coco’s hands away from her hip, and laced their fingers together. 

“We’ve lived together for over 5 years and they’ve been some of the happiest in my life. I love being around you Coco, and that will never change. I will always be happy here as long as it’s with you.” 

She kissed the back of Coco’s hand, before she was pulled back in for a searing kiss which slowly became small tearful pecks.

They pulled away and leaned on each other’s foreheads. They remained like that in the silence of their shared apartment until Coco whispered.

“I love you Sori.”

She received a whisper in return.

“I love you Coco.” 

The still silence was interrupted when Sori began to tickle Coco’s ribs and Coco’s screams of laughter filled the apartment walls.

They were the joy in each other’s lives, and it would remain like that for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I just keep churning out the CoCoSoRi drabbles lately - I hope you all enjoy! <3


End file.
